


Willow's Lover

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Futanari
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	1. Chapter 1

Willow sighed contently as she sat in her garden, sipping her wine. It had been just around a year since her daughter Weiss was born and one of her friends friends from her old huntress school had been coming over to help. The elder Schnee had long since decided to live in a building in Vale that the SDC owned, nearly identical to her home in Atlas.

 

“Thank you again for everything you do, Summer dear~...” She smiled, her eyes closed peacefully. Summer smiled and shifted around a bit.

 

“Of course… I'm always happy to help!” She smiled brightly. Willow opened her eyes and glanced to the younger huntress. She couldn't help but giggle at how adorable she was.

 

“I must ask though, why DO you help me so often? You're the only of my friends to go nearly this far for my sake.” Willow asked. Summer jumped lightly and put her hands up, as if to block the question.

 

“No reason! Just… I'm happy to be here.” She said. Willow sipped her wine casually. She never drank very much, and never enough to make her even tipsy. A bottle may well last her a week when she had company over to drink with.

 

“Now Summer~, we both know you're not one for the extravagant lifestyle of us Schnees. In fact, I'd wager a guess that all of this…” Willow gestured to the rich building surrounding their garden. “... Makes you downright uncomfortable. And we both know you hate my husband.” Willow said.

 

“I-I dont--” Summer began, but was cut off.

 

“Oh dear, everyone hates Jacques. He's always been a stick in the mud.” Willow giggled lightly. Without giving Summer a chance to respond, she continued. “So, that being said, what do you enjoy so much about this place?” She asked. Summer blushed lightly and shifted again.

 

“... You…” She mumbled. Willow blinked a time or two. She had expected to hear Weiss’ or Winter’s name. A sly smile come to her lips as she recovered.

 

“Is that so~?” She chimed as she set her wine down and leaned forward. Summer covered her face with her hands, her blush seemingly leaking through the backs of them.

 

“Y-Yes… To be honest, I had a crush on you back in school…” Summer shifted nervously in her seat. She should have had a drink so she could say it was the alcohol! In too deep, she forged ahead. “And… You've only gotten more beautiful as the years go on…” Summer admitted. Willow herself blushed at the compliment. It was no wonder the normally energetic Summer was always so nervous and hesitant around her. Willow smiled wider, the look in her eyes shifting tone.

 

“I see… And you still feel this way~?” She leaned forward, weaving her fingers together. Summer gasped lightly and put her hands back up again.

 

“I-I would never come between you and your husband though! And I have a husband too! So…” She trailed off. Willow giggled.

 

“Dear, everyone hates Jacques. Me included. And do tell me, where IS your husband?” Willow asked. Summer looked down and off to the side.

 

“... Qrow is watching Yang while he searches for Raven again…” Summer mumbled. Willow stood and walked to her, sitting beside on the couch and placing an arm around her.

 

“He's looking for someone else.” Willow said. She picked Summer’s chin up with her fingers and made the silver eyed girl look into her eyes. “... And so am I…” She breathed seductively before leaning in, capturing the girl’s lips. Summer seemed surprised and panicked at the sudden kiss, but her wide eyes turned half lidded as she melted into it. Willow could feel her panties tightening against her member as she pressed into the kiss, pushing Summer onto her back.

 

“W-Willow…” Summer hummed excitedly, embracing the Schnee as she laid back. Willow pressed her body to the huntress’, grinding back and forth lightly.

 

“You know…” Willow said breathily before kissing her again. “Jacques has only slept with me twice…” Willow admitted. “Once for Winter… once for Weiss…” Willow’s cock was painfully hard now, the younger girl submitting all too deliciously. She began feeling Summer’s breasts outside of her clothes, blushing. She wanted to girl so badly, but she was also concerned about how she'd react...

 

“W-Why…?” Summer moaned, feeling her body being played with and loving it. It was everything she'd ever wanted and more. She pressed her crotch to Willow’s, the Schnee seeming to have gone to lengths to keep them apart, to show that she was ready for the next step. She became very aware of something that wasn't typically there. Willow, for the first time, averted her eyes as Summer looked down. She reached and grasped Willow’s cock before she made the effort to strip the older woman from the waist down.

 

“... He says… it's disgusting…” Willow mumbled, her thick cock twitching in the cool air. Summer blushed and gasped. It was bigger than Taiyang’s…

 

“... I think it's beautiful.” She smiled up to Willow. Willow gasped inaudibly, her expression shocked. She seemed to need a few moments to process that she was being accepted, which Summer took full advantage of. She stripped herself, impressively while still under the woman, and laid naked for when she came to her senses.

 

“... I think I love you.” Willow whispered lightly, stripping quickly. Her supple breasts hung above Summer, the younger staring at them hungrily. “You can have them… After I have you.” Willow said, giving Summer a deep kiss. Much more loving than before, the tip of her cock pressed to Summer’s core. She was incredibly wet and excited.

 

“P-Please….” Summer begged as she broke the kiss and held Willow closely. The older Schnee leaned in close to her ear.

 

“You're mine now…” She breathed, pressing her hips forward. Summer moaned loudly, half at being penetrated and half at Willow’s words.

 

“Yes~! I'm yours, ah~!” Summer moaned, her arms tightening around Willow. Their breasts pushed against each other, their hard nipples rubbing painfully, and yet, amazingly.

 

“I want you to come back every day from now on…” Willow breathed seductively. Summer panted, her lover’s words like music to her ears. Sweet, addictive music.

 

“Yes Willow~!” She moaned, shivering beneath the woman. “You're perfect…!” She said. The way she talked… the way she fucked. Her cock seemed to hit everywhere inside of Summer to excite her, everywhere to get her off. It felt as if Willow’s cock had been made for her.

 

“I want you… I've always liked you…” Willow admitted, her hips pounding Summer’s. The silver eyed woman wrapped her legs around the Schnee’s waist.

 

“I love you…!” Summer cried out genuinely. Her voice carried a sweet moan, yet Willow knew she wasn't speaking out of lust. She, however, grew a bit panicked.

 

“I love you too… Summer, I'm close…” She moaned as Summer made her thrust deeper, harder.

 

“It's so good~! I needed this~!” Summer moaned out. Willow panted and moaned as her cock throbbed inside of the woman.

 

“Summer… I'm ferti--” She was cut off as Summer pulled her into a kiss. Crushing the rest of her reason, Willow began slamming into her as hard, fast, and deep as she could. Summer’s body convulsed underneath her, causing the woman’s legs to tighten around her hips and force her all the way in. Her tightening cunt sent Willow over the edge, pouring her cum into the silver eyed woman’s womb. They both panted and gazed into each other’s eyes.

 

“... So… How fertile?” Summer asked with a teasing smile. Willow blushed and looked a bit to the side.

 

“... A hundred percent. Whether giving or receiving, Schnee sex always leads to children if they cum inside…” Willow mumbled. Summer hummed.

 

“... Ruby.” She said. Willow looked back down and blinked a few times.

 

“Ruby?” She asked, clearly confused. Summer smiled widely.

 

“If our child is a daughter. I'm naming her Ruby.” She said. Willow blushed darkly, not really having expected Summer to keep the child.

 

“Wh-Why?” She asked. Summer giggled.

 

“Because you look beautiful when you blush so much. I love that color.” Summer teased. It did nothing to help the Schnee’s blush.

 

“I-I meant… Why are you keeping it…? It makes me so happy… But wouldn't Taiyang find out?” Willow asked. Summer sighed contently, resting a head in her lover’s breasts.

 

“It wasn't heat of the moment when I said I loved you, Willow.” She said simply. Leaning over a bit, the woman began suckling Willow’s breasts. Sweet milk filling her mouth, she hummed.

 

“Ah~... Mmm that feels good…” Willow moaned lightly. “I love you too, Summer… I want you to come back every day…” She said. Summer hummed her ascent, nodding. “And… Don't sleep with Taiyang any more?” She requested. Summer’s silver hues shifted up to her, her mouth still occupied with Willow. The Schnee rested a hand on Summer’s stomach. “I want to make sure this one is mine..” She said. Summer’s lips curled into a smile as she seemed genuinely happy to adhere to the request. The two passed the rest of the evening in each other's arms, sometimes cuddling, sometimes fucking, and Summer seemed to take a great amount of pleasure in Willow’s breasts. They both could feel that they'd continue this relationship for as long as they both lived.


	2. Chapter 2

Willow hummed happily and leaned in with Weiss’ nanny. Summer yawned lightly and giggled. “You know Love…” Summer began. It had been a month since their new arrangement began and her stomach was beginning to show. “Taiyang hasn't touched me in a month… You're the only one to show me any affection…” She said, rubbing her stomach. Willow giggled. 

 

“As if my husband has. There's a reason I live on a different continent from him.” Willow rolled her eyes. Her hand covered Summer’s. The white cloaked woman blushed and pecked Willow on the cheek. Willow turned and returned the favor, kissing her on the lips. Pressing closer, she pushed Summer back into her back. Summer broke the kiss this time and smiled a bit. 

 

“Um… Willow…” She mumbled. The older woman blinked and looked at the younger. 

 

“Yes Summer?” She asked, tilting her head a little bit. The pregnant mother smiled. 

 

“Um… You know that I adore our nights together more than… well, most everything, actually…” Summer began willow could feel a pit form in her stomach.

 

“I do as well. The only thing I might enjoy more is time with my daughters.” Willow said. Summer nodded.

 

“As you should! I love spending time with little Weissy-poo… She's so independent sometimes~, and yet, still a mama’s girl. It's so adorable~!” Summer giggled.

 

“Focus dear, what were you saying?” Willow asked. Summer scratched the side of her cheek and giggled lightly. 

 

“Well… We've done this every day for a month now… Multiple times when we could…” Summer mumbled. “I just think… does it ever feel like we’re just… going through the motions?” Summer asked. Willow blinked.

 

“It… It feels like that after a month?” Willow asked with concern. Her lover blushed and nodded.

 

“So… I've been thinking…” Summer mumbled. “You think we could… try something different…?” She asked. Willow smiled and nodded. 

 

“Of course hun. We can try whatever you want.” Willow said.

 

“I don't really have anything in mind. Just… maybe you can surprise me with something?” She asked. The elder Schnee giggled and nodded.

 

“Of course dear. But for now, let's make some motions~. Does that sound like a plan?” She asked. Summer opened her mouth to respond, but was silenced as Willow captured her lips. She moaned and pressed up, trying to gain some semblance of dominance. She never expected to get any, she never did, but the struggle always made it better. Just like always, she could feel Willow’s cock hardening under her clothing. She reached down and began stroking her as Willow’s hips grinded against her hand. 

 

Summer peeled the woman’s pants away, allowing her cock to spring free. Willow had taken to not wearing panties, just as Summer had. Less to get in the way of spontaneous love making. Willow flipped Summer’s skirt up, revealing her naked crotch to anyone passing by. Naturally, none of would be so bold with Willow and Summer together, but it barely affected how exciting it was. Looking back, Willow should have expected Summer to want to escalate soon. She had already taken to wearing skirts without underwear. Clearly, this woman was far kinkier than she would ever willingly let on. So Willow made a decision.

 

She took out her throbbing cock and lined herself up. She grinded against Summer’s core, sending shivers of anticipation up the woman’s back. With a teasing smile on her lips, she stared into Summer’s eyes.

 

“Give it to me, babe…” Summer begged. Willow gave a seductive look and giggled.

 

“You asked for it.” She said. With a shift of hips and a sharp thrust, her cock pulled away from her lover’s cunt and pressed against her ass.

 

“W-Wait, that’s-” Summer began, sounding a bit panicked. Willow cut her off with a deep kiss.

 

“... Exactly where I was aiming for.” Willow finished for her before pushing her hips forward. Her cock penetrated Summer’s ass, the head of it buried inside before she let up a bit. Summer groaned and muffled a scream.

 

“I-I’ve never had anything back there before… Not even my fingers…” She panted, clinging to Willow desperately. The Schnee licked her lips and leaned in.

 

“Just relax~... It'll make it easier~...” She breathed into Summer’s ear. The girl shivered at how seductive it was before Willow captured her lips once again. Their kiss certainly did its job. Her body relaxed as she felt herself being dominated. She suckled Willow’s tongue submissively as she moaned. The moment she forgot about her lover’s cock, the alabaster haired woman pressed deeper inside. Summer closed an eye and winced. However, their kiss kept her calm and loose.

 

Summer had to admit, she had asked for different. And this certainly was. Even though she knew her lover was only halfway in, her body felt full already. She panted as Willow pulled out just enough to thrust back in. Summer squeaked at the movement, her ass tightening around the thick cock inside of her. Even though it made it harder to thrust, Willow was clearly getting lost in their lust. 

 

As Willow pumped her hips, even Summer’s virgin ass couldn't slow her down. Her thrusts grew harder and deeper with every move, and her kiss more aggressive. The passion she used to fuck her pseudo wife drove Summer crazy, letting out her first moan since her ass fucking began. Having to break the kiss to moan, Willow took advantage and backed up a bit to gaze into Summer’s eyes. 

 

“Oh god… Willow, I've never… But it feels good…” Summer moaned. “It's starting to feel good~!” She moaned out. Willow put in some effort and gave a very dominating look through her pleasure. 

 

“Just wait… I'll train your ass until you can cum just from that…” She moaned a bit. Summer gave a look of approval, moving her ass in rhythm with her lover. The look Willow had been given nearly stunned her. It was half full of lust, and the other half was pure, unrepressed love. It drove Willow crazy as she brought Summer into a hug.

 

“Oh yes… Oh yes…” Summer panted. “You're throbbing so much… Are you gonna cum? Cum inside of me…” Filthy words poured from her mouth as she felt Willow getting faster and shallower. Summer moaned in time with Willow as the two came, Willow filling up the huntress. She groaned and collapsed on top of Summer as her orgasm washed over her. Summer wrapped her legs around the woman and held her tightly, making sure she couldn't pull out. 

 

Her tight ass was filling quickly as Willow’s sperm seemed nearly endless. The Schnee moaned loudly as Summer grinded against her, milking her cock for all it was worth. 

 

“S-Summer…” Willow panted and moaned. Summer ran her hands through her older lover’s hair, forcing the woman to thrust a few times with her legs.

 

“Shhh… it feels good… I want more.” She practically demanded. Willow shuddered at the command, sparking something in her. She began thrusting inside again, just as Summer requested. “That's right… good girl~...” Summer moaned. She panted and made a decision, holding Willow close. She turned and pinned the Schnee underneath her, beginning to bounce her hips as she fucked herself on her lover’s cock. 

 

Willow gasped at the sudden reversal and moaned loudly. She tried to roll to get her dominating persona back, but she was drained from her orgasm. As Summer held her down, Willow could feel herself trapped in this torrent of pleasure. 

 

“That's it~! Oh yes~!” Summer moaned as she gazed into her lover’s eyes. Her expression was one she'd never seen on the woman before. She looked so submissive, her face twisted in the heavenly ecstasy that Summer’s ass was forcing into her. The younger woman could feel, she wanted to see this expression again, even further warped with pleasure. It brought her no end of excitement. 

 

“I'm going to…! Again…!” Willow cried out as she grit her teeth, pouring her submission into Summer’s ass. Summer couldn't help but scream as she had her orgasm, loving the feeling of her ass being filled even more. She devoured Willow’s lips, dominating their kiss for the first time as she played with her breast. Willow knew as she was forced to submit to her lover that this wasn't nearly over…

 

The Next Day

 

Willow smiled in the room she practically shared with Summer now. She may have been taken by surprise the previous day, but she had a plan now. Her woman wanted something different, so Willow intended on changing their dynamic again. While admittedly… submission had turned her on a great deal, she wouldn't let herself fall prey to it again. The Schnee pride wouldn't allow it! Summer entered the room, smiling as she did. 

 

“I heard a certain beautiful woman wanted to see me~?” Summer chimed. Willow nodded and curled a finger to tell her to come closer. Already naked in anticipation of what was to come, she watched as her lover strip and climb onto the bed. From behind her back, Willow produced what she had had Klein procure.

 

“I think~, it's time we change you from my lover to a pet.” Willow held the white collar out, ready to clasp it on. Summer's heart skipped a beat as she smiled. As it drew near, she caught Willow by the arms and shook her head.

 

“I dunno~. After yesterday, maybe you deserve to be MY pet~...” She chimed and giggled. She already began grinding her hips against Willow’s cock, feeling it twitch against her. She snatched the collar and put it to the side, leaning in and pushing Willow to her back. 

 

“Wa-Wait--!” Willow said as Summer already began lining them up. 

 

“I'm going to make you cum so many times…” She whispered in Willow’s ear. The older woman shivered. “I'm going to turn you into a pet in your own home…” She dropped her hips, bringing a moan from both of them. Willow particularly felt it, her lover’s shift in attitude drastically increasing the experience.

 

She looked up into Summer’s lust ridden face and could already see where this was going. The Crimsonette was going to ride her to orgasm again and she'd be too drained to resist. As she writhed in ecstasy, Summer would take the opportunity to clasp that collar around her neck and her transformation from Master to Pet would be complete. She wouldn't have the will to resist anymore. She couldn't let that happen, though the call of submission was strong. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad…

 

That thought lasted until she blinked the lust clear for an instant. Summer’s face was contorted in pleasure as she kept her hands on either side of the bed beside Willow. She knew that Summer was just as close to climaxing as she was. In fact, as she rode the older woman, she was grinding more than anything and letting her cunt massage the cock. Willow smirked a bit and reached down. Her hands curled around Summer’s hips and thrusting up. 

 

Her silver hues widened as their hips slammed together. She moaned and realized she should have held Willow’s arms down as Willow pulled her up and down. She tightened her muscles to try and make it feel even better for her lover, but the confident look never left the Schnee’s face. The woman couldn't look at that face and have any hope of winning. She turned herself, Willow seemingly allowing her. With her back to her lover, she kept riding her happily. She felt a slight more confident as she moaned out.

 

Until Willow revealed why she had let her move. With a seductive giggle into her ear, Summer felt her lover’s breasts press against her back before she wrapped her arms around and fondled the silver eyed maiden. Laying back, Willow pounded her cunt and squeezed her breasts, taking full control of their pace. After a moment, the Schnee knew she had her.

 

She turned the both of them, closer to the collar as she forced Summer onto her hands and knees. Pounding her from behind like a bitch, Willow caught one hand up in her hair as the other reached for the collar.

 

“No… No…” Summer moaned again and again, knowing she had all but lost. She didn't want to admit it, but it seemed her lot in life was Willow’s pet. Her fate was sealed the moment felt that collar wrap around her neck. The feeling of being owned was just too intense, the woman climaxing hard as her juices coated her new owner’s cock. 

 

“That’s~ it~ pet… Cum for your mistress…” Willow whispered in her ears. She continued kneading the pregnant woman’s breasts, finally moaning her own orgasm out. Filling Summer’s cunt full of her cum, her new pet collapsed onto her stomach. Willow simply followed her down, not even missing a beat as she kept fucking her.

 

“Oh god…. Yesh…” Summer slurred, not even registering the leash clipping to her collar. Willow giggled, her own orgasm fading as she stopped pumping cum into her pet. She had to keep going though, if for no other reason than to drive the pleasure of submission further into Summer’s mind. She pulled tightly on the leash, causing Summer to gasp sharply in surprise. Willow pressed kisses into her neck, giving small bites to mark the girl as hers. She giggled lightly into her ear.

 

“You're mine… forever…” Willow whispered. Summer moaned, her tongue hanging out as she looked the part of a pet. Willows cock never separated from her lover, twitching wildly even as the two fucked. She used the hand still in Summer’s hair to push her face down into the pillow. “I'm keeping you. You're my pet, understood?” She said commandingly.

 

“Yesh Mishtressh…” Summer slurred into the pillow.

 

“If I tell you to do something, I expect absolute obedience!” Willow demanded. Summer nodded as much as she could while being held down. 

 

“Yesh Mishtressh!” She screamed more enthusiastically. With every command, her cunt tightened thrillingly. 

 

“If I tell you strip down and suck my cock in front of your husband, will you?” Willow asked dominantly. Summer screamed louder. 

“YESH MISHTRESSH!” She moaned, her cunt tightening and spasming. It felt like heaven for them both.

 

“Now cum! Cum for your mistress! Prove that you've become nothing but my pet!” She shouted. Summer’s entire body was wracked with tremors as it seized up, her cunt gripping the cock with a vice grip. Willow couldn't help but moan, letting out another load into her pet. Summer gave a spent groan. Willow finally laid down on top of her, letting her weight press down on her lover.

 

“I love you Mistress…” Summer moaned. Willow giggled, holding the woman from behind.

 

“I love you too Pet…” She said, idly suckling on Summer’s neck. She stayed semi hard inside of her, keeping the cum inside of Summer even though she was already pregnant. They both dozed throughout the day. 

 

One Month Later

 

Willow laid naked in their room, her legs spread and laying on top of Summer. The pregnant crimsonette laid opposite underneath the Schnee, taking her thick cock in her mouth. A small bulge in her throat, the oppressive weight of her owner was a comfort. 

 

Willow thrust her hips, fucking Summer's throat just the way she liked it. Face to face with her pet's cunt, she could see it quiver and drool at the treatment. She giggled lightly and made a decision.

 

“Summer, you've been such a good pet… I think I'll give you a reward.” Willow said. The noises coming from Summer barely changed, but her meaning was understood as excited. Willow ran a single finger up the length of Summer’s core. “I think I'll finally give you a mark that's a bit more… permanent.” She said. Summer tried to make some move, but, wearing only her collar and leash, the leash was behind her and tying up her hands and legs. If she tried to move them, it would end up choking her.

 

“Mm~!” Summer moaned, the vibrations travelling up Willow’s cock. It was the only way she could show her approval of the situation. Willow giggled.

 

“Try not to use teeth.” Willow commanded. Summer wished she could see what was happening, but she heard the familiar sound of a glyph being summoned.

 

Willow twirled a finger, the one covered in Summer’s excitement, and summoned a glyph. The Schnee Emblem swirled in the air, slowly turning from a bright blue to a searing red. Willow slowly infused it with Burn Dust, letting Summer sit in anticipation for a moment.

 

“... With this, you'll never go back to how you were.” Willow said as she pressed the fully developed glyph into Summer’s shaved pelvis, just above her dripping cunt. The scream that erupted from her throat worked the Schnee over quite nicely. With a frankly impressive amount of restraint, Summer’s teeth never touched Willow’s cock. The searing heat fading as the glyph dissipated, Willow looked at her handiwork. The cunt it stayed over seemed considerably more excited than it had been a moment ago.

 

“Mm… Mm… Mm…” Summer panted around the cock. 

 

“You're such a masochist, Summer. You're the perfect pet…” Willow moaned, only driving her hips harder. The lewd sounds of Summer's throat rang out, it tightening around her cock deliciously. Willow moaned again, her climax following shortly after as her cum filled Summer’s stomach. The silver eyed Maiden’s cunt sprayed just a bit as an orgasm hit her as well, from nothing but having her throat fucked and being branded. Willow hummed a small moan and pumped her hips a few times, pulling out and letting a bit of her seed splash on Summer’s face. She crawled next to her pet and kissed her deeply.

 

“I love… you… Mistress…” Summer struggled out, gathering her breath and trying to ease her sore throat.

 

“You belong to me for the rest of your life now, Summer. I love you too.” She said.


End file.
